The invention relates to a method of repairing a plate mould for casting steel strands, in particular steel slabs, which plate mould comprises a supporting frame against which the walls defining a rectangular mould cavity are supported, wherein the narrow-side walls are inserted in between broad-side walls assembled of a supporting plate and a cooled inner-wall plate, and wherein the inner-wall plate of each broad-side wall is designed in three parts, the partition joints extending approximately in the longitudinal direction of the mould.
It has been observed with plate moulds, that the copper mould side walls are subjected to a greater wear by material abrasion in the regions of the corners of the mould cavity than in the regions between the corners. When reconditioning the mould, it is necessary for the re-creation of even side wall faces of the mould side walls to refinish the copper plates of the side walls over their total extension, according to the greatest wear. In particular with plate moulds for continuous casting plants for slabs, this refinishing is especially costly, since the broad-side walls, in the region between the narrow-side walls bordering at them, also have to be refinished to the extent to which the abrasion at the broad- side walls in the regions of the narrow-side walls, i.e. in the corner regions, has proceeded. This results in a great loss of material of wall parts that have been subjected to a slight wear only.
From German Pat. No. 1,125,594 it is known to form the broad-side walls of a continuous casting mould having a rectangular cross section, of several wall parts, the partition joints between these wall parts extending approximately in the longitudinal direction of the mould. The individual wall parts of each broad-side wall are centered to each other by groove and tongue, so that, also with this mould, each broad-side wall always has to be worked off in accordance with the maximally occurring wear, if a completely plane broad-side wall is to be produced a new.